roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
BFG 50
The BFG 50 is a sniper rifle in both, the Phantom Forces beta, and was in the alpha. It currently has the highest damage of all the guns in Phantom Forces. It is unlocked at Rank 65 or can be purchased with Credits (CR) History The BFG 50, chambered in .50 BMG, is the first rifle that Mark Serbu's company has made. This AMR's production began in 1999, and is one of the more reasonably priced .50 BMG rifles in civilian market. The gun is not used or intended to be used by any armed force in the world. But it does see obvious use by armed forces in-game. In-Game Usage Alpha History and Re-release The BFG 50 was a weapon introduced in the late stages of Phantom Forces alpha version, but was removed when the game's framework was updated (and sent into beta). During the alpha, this sniper rifle was considered yet another overpowered weapon due to its high damage per bullet - it could score a one shot kill to any limb on the character. It had near-perfect accuracy, but only carried a total of 21 ammo. Some time afterward, it was re-released to the Phantom Forces Beta on the 23th of December, 2015 with the message, "Merry Christmas! Have a BFG 50 sniper rifle!" Beta Re-Release The BFG 50 is a very powerful anti-materiel (AMR) sniper rifle in the Phantom Forces Beta (read Alpha History and Re-release about it's beta presence). It is unlocked at Rank 65, or can be purchased with 14000 CR. It is found in the Sniper Rifle category of weapons in the Recon class. Available Attachments Damage and Range The BFG 50 deals Very high damage. It can kill a full health enemy in 1 shot to any part of the body at all ranges. The BFG can still kill a full health enemy in 1 shot at all ranges now due to the new BFG update, making it more OP. Recoil and other information In terms of recoil, being a high caliber, powerful, anti materiel rifle.. The BFG 50 has very high vertical recoil, which recovers completely by the time the reload starts. Some rather subtle horizontal recoil, and medium blowback/backwards recoil.. The BFG 50 generally doesn't need attachments at all. But lasers can aid in hitting hipfire shots.. And the Ballistics Tracker can spot enemies upon ADSing. Suppressors are generally not recommended, if not at all. Since most, if not all of them hinder the 1 shot kill capability.. Which, with the given reload time of the BFG, can heavily increase the Time To Kill (TTK) against a single opponent. So it's recommended to avoid such attachments.. Despite the high damage of the BFG. Unlike all other sniper rifles. The BFG 50 has no magazine. And only holds 1 round at a time, forcing a rather long reload after each shot. The BFG can, in fact be used for Close Quarters Combat (CQC), most effectively against unsuspecting or inexperienced and/or newly joined enemy players.. However, the long reload time obviously stands as a disadvantage in this case. And as such, missed shots are punished, at any range, not just CQC. Compared to other Sniper Rifles. The BFG 50 has advantage over other snipers at long range. Because of, again, the 1 shot kill capability it has. And because it has high, if not the highest default scope zoom, and the longest scope sway steady time.. Overall, the BFG 50 is a good, slow, heavy duty weapon. It is made to pick off enemies one by one effectively. It also deals the highest bullet damage in-game, so a 1 shot kill is a guarantee, unless bullet penetration is involved. It does see usage in CQC against unsuspecting enemies, but the long reload time and single shot disadvantage renders this task hard. Pros and Cons Pros: * Extremely high damage, a kill with 1 shot at any range. * Great accuracy and stability. * With great aim, this sniper can be good in both long range and close range due to its ability to kill enemies in 1 shot. Bear in mind that the fire rate is extremely slow despite this advantage. * Generally higher default scope FOV increase, and longer steady time. Giving it a clear advantage over other snipers at long range.. Cons: * Low mobility. * No magazine, forcing a reload after each shot. * Long reload time for the amount of ammunition loaded, missed shots can be punished. * If the enemy is at full health, and should bullet penetration be involved, the BFG will lose it's 1 shot kill quality. * The BFG 50 is very loud, which can easily alarm nearby enemies, in turn, making it near, if not impossible to be stealthy with this weapon. Without the use of a Suppressor, which will hinder the 1 shot kill capability of this weapon.. Gallery BFG50-HIP.png|Holding SNIPERSCOPE-US-GENERIC.png|Aiming BFGRL.jpg|3D render w/ bipodhttp://serbu.com/bfg50.html Serbu Firearms Trivia * It has the highest max damage range, at 200 studs max without a suppressor. It can guarantee a 1-shot-kill at any range * It is the only gun in Phantom Forces to not have a detachable magazine. Along with the Mosin-Nagant, which has an internal magazine. * It has the highest aim stability of all sniper rifles, having an approximately 95% filled bar. But due to being a sniper, however, this really doesn't make any difference in aiming accuracy at all. * The BFG-50 has the same reserve ammo of all sniper rifles, with 42 rounds, except it can only chamber one round at a time. During the alpha, it had 21 total ammo, the least of any sniper, even as of the current version. * The reload is as fast as rechambering, so one could refute the "one round in the magazine is a downside" argument for this being ineffective. * The Aim Down Sights time in the Alpha version was much slower than it is currently (unconfirmed). * Another variant of the BFG 50 is also available by Serbu. This is the BFG 50A. Unlike its predecessor, the BFG 50A is semi-automatic and takes Barrett M82 magazines. It also looks more like the M107 rather than the BFG 50. ** The BFG 50A was also denied for law enforcement sales to some police departments due to restrictions on the BFG 50 and other high-caliber weapons, the weapons being banned in the civilian markethttp://www.thetruthaboutguns.com/2013/03/daniel-zimmerman/serbu/ References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifle Class Category:Removed Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Primary